Inner Pain
by elcten8.81
Summary: The Death Eaters won at the battle of Hogwarts. As a result the survivors all spread into America and are aware Voldemort's army is on his way but thanks to the Cullen's they've been kept out for now yet not for long. While escaping from it all after a night of heartbreak Hermione meets a girl in a pub and befriends her, little does she know she's changed the whole battle plan.
1. Meeting Jane

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER

Summary: The Death Eaters won at the battle of Hogwarts. As a result the survivors all spread into America and are aware Voldemort's army is on his way but thanks to the Cullen's they've been kept out for now yet not for long. While escaping from it all after a night of heartbreak Hermione meets a girl in a pub and befriends her, little does she know she's changed the entire battle plan by bringing in some key players. And it really is anyone's victory. Jane/OC and cannon couples (maybe more later on.) *Hopefully better than the description*

FRED, BELLATRIX, LUPIN AND TONKS ARE ALIVE!

A/N – This is just something **I am doing for fun, it's not going to be my best work so **I hope your not expecting a masterpiece. It also wont be updated very often .

* * *

Hermione's POV

I didn't know where I was but it was defiantly not a wizarding community, but not muggle either. I'd apporated out of anger and just ended up in this vacant street not even a hundred percent sure if I was still in the United States. I guess I was just glad to get away from my cheating boyfriend who now earned the ex label. I walked down the cobblestone streets thinking over the events of the past hour. How I had walked into my hotel room to find Ron in bed with none other that Lavender Brown, the girl I saved the life of only a few weeks ago. After finding them Ron attempted a feeble explanation before I quickly apporated to the Cullen's to speak with Harry about it but he wasn't there, so I ended up bursting into tears in front of Molly, Luna, Alice and Esme. Then Esme, through her vampiric hearing, heard Ron approaching the door so I again evaporated away to a random street I had seen in a painting on Carlisle's office wall.

It was Lupin who had introduced us to the Cullen's. He'd met Carlisle in England when he was sixteen and Carlisle was the only one with enough room to accommodate our small group of survivors. There were twelve of us that made it out of the United Kingdom. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Molly, Luna, Neville, Lavender, Lupin, Tonks and I. To escape we had to leave people behind who Voldemort's collected to use as slaves and hostages. The rest of the Weasley's (Bill, Arthur, Fleur and Percy) had been captured in the battle of Hogwarts by Bellatrix after Molly hexed her across the room, her revenge. Tonks and Remus' son had been kidnapped during a night raid, the couple were devastated. Tonks had barely even moved since that night and Remus remained strong to care for her. But inside he was in pain. It radiated off him so much that the empathic vampire, Jasper, couldn't be in the same room as him for long. They were all still alive, Molly had said she knew it for certain.

I looked around the empty street once more. Only one building had lights on, the rest were all dark and vacant like the road I walked along. As I neared the building I noticed it was a pub, or bar as I'd now learnt to call it. There was laughter coming from inside, a noise I hadn't heard in a long time since the war began. The door was open and warm air radiated through it causing me to feel how cold it was outside. I stood and thought for a minuet. Should I go in? I mean level headed Hermione would apporate back to forks and go find Harry, but maybe I should just relax for once in my life. Maybe getting drunk would be a good way to get tonight out of my mind. Acting on impulse for once I walked through the open door. Once inside I looked around, in the corner were a large group of males watching a game on the television, there were a trio of girls in one of the left booths and two boys in the one behind. I decided to sit up at the bar were two stools were stationed, a girl sat on one of them. She was very pale and looked like she was way to young to be here. She was very beautiful with blonde hair and perfect features, on closer inspection I noticed her eyes were black. This defiantly was not a muggle community.

I sat on the remaining stool and the barkeeper bustled over, he was a large man with a balding head and looked happy enough.

"Ciao mia cara, cosa posso ottenere?" He said,

I stammered, not recognising the language. I'd never needed to learn another language because I hadn't been out of England before the war.

"Some bandy please?" I said curious to whether he spoke English,

"Mi dispiace, non ti capisco." He replied confused,

"Due di grappa per favore, lei non parla italiano." Another voice spoke up, it sounded a bit bell like.

I turned to the girl next to me as I realized it was her who spoke. The bartender nodded and turned to grab the bottle. I smiled a thanks and turned back round as she returned her gaze to the bar.

"So what are you?" She asked suddenly, "Werewolf? Quileute? Vampire Hybrid?"

"Um…" I stuttered, where was I?

"Your not from round here are you?" She asked, more as a statement before looking up at me, "Do you at least know your name?"

"Hermione Granger." I said slightly irritated that she questioned my intelligence,

The whole bar turned to look at me and the girls eyes widened in shock. I looked around confused, the pub was silent for another moment except for the girl who was saying something in the foreign language to everyone. This seemed to ease all those around who then continued what they were doing. When she was sure nobody was listening she sharply turned back to me.

"You really aren't from round here." She snapped a lot more quietly, "Don't tell people who you are unless you want to be killed, in fact just for talking to you I could get into serious trouble."

"What? Why?" I asked worriedly in a whisper, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Don't you know?"

"Know what!" I demanded loudly,

"Shh!"

The barkeeper placed two drinks on the bar and the girl handed him some money, euro's I noticed. Without a second though I downed the beverage. I then looked to the girl for an explanation.

"After…you-know-who took over the united kingdom he spread throughout the whole of Europe. Making his way to America to get you and your friends." She began very quietly, "He's put a bounty on your heads so know everyone will be looking to turn you in to get loved ones back. Italy is where he is stationed now, which is where you are now. They took over V-Volturia last and reside in the castle." When she said Volturia a sudden sadness was shown in her black eyes,

"Why would you help me then?" I asked, "Instead of turning me in?"

"Because I think we can help each other. I would have tried to contact you a while ago but everybody knows that the Cullen's are protecting you and they would kill me on sight. I never expected you to suddenly appear next to me in a bar, my luck I guess. So here's my offer, I will tell you how to get into Volturia castle swiftly to break out any prisoners however in doing so you must not only release the remaining Volturi members, they will fight on your side I promise, but also promise me you will insure my brother Alec's safety at the Cullens that is, if he's still alive."

Suddenly I realized who this girl was, one of the Volturi twins. A vampire. Jeanette? Julie? J…J…Jane? Yes, that sounds right. I looked at her black eyes, looks like she hasn't fed in a long time.

"Okay. I'll help you." I said warmly,

She smiled for a second before sipping her drink. And I downed my third,

"Woah slow down." Jane smirked, "What's making you drink so much?"

"Cheating boyfriend, you?"

"Thirsty."

"Wait…I thought vampires couldn't drink or eat anything other than blood."

"They can't, by doing think I have to cough it up later. But it's something that'll take my mind off my real thirst if I imagine it's blood."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions." She smirked,

"You don't give many answers." I retaliated,

"The punishment in the Volturi for cowardice is to be deprived of blood for a period of time, until the masters allow you more." She said her voice and face becoming sad, "I was outside with Demitri discussing his proposal to Heidi when suddenly the Death Eaters attacked, they pushed us further from the castle. Eventually they captured Demitri and he commanded me to run, so I did. Then suddenly a woman with wild hair and an insane vocabulary apporated in front of me and said a spell which put me in a lot of pain." She smiled bitterly, "You could say Jane Volturi finally got what was coming to her. After the pain stopped I asked her where my brother was and she told me he was dead, I didn't believe her of course but I suddenly felt the fight leave me all the same. My punishment for defeat was to stay alive with no hope of anything better, no release just preying for someone to kill me. My punishment for cowardice was starvation. Anything else you want to know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it changed me for the peaceful better."

We talked for a while and drank some more to the point where I was a little drunk. Then I decided I should head back as the sun was peeking behind the shops outside. Jane and I walked outside to go our separate ways. She handed me a piece of paper with an address and the secret passage way written down on them.

"Contact me when you find them. Oh! And give my brother this if he's there to prove I sent you." She took a necklace with the Volturi crest on and handed it to me. Before she could say anything else a gruff angry voice called through the street and she looked back towards it. She gave a short wave and ran off in that direction. I myself apporated to the Cullen's living room. But in my tipsy state I ended up outside of it. The sun was fully up now and my watch told me it was ten in the morning, no wonder I was exhausted! I walked up the steps and opened the door, only to have Ginny and Luna wrap their arms round me in a vice like hug.

"Where in Merlin's name were you!?" Ginny yelled, "My mum told me about Ron, I'm so sorry! I can't believe he did that! He's in the living room being shouted at by Harry, Lavender's there too but she's being ignored."

"Wah?" I slurred more drunk than I originally thought, the world was spinning,

"A-Are you drunk?" Luna asked pulling away and sniffing the air, "You are!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house, Ginny dragged me towards the living room were Harry's voice was shouting. Ron and Lavender were on the sofa, or couch, looking sheepish. Edward, Bella, Ness and Jacob stood around the piano. Jacob was gripping Renesmee's hand tightly, they were a couple now that Nessie looked and felt eighteen, Jacob couldn't be happier he'd always waited for their relationship to start since she was born. Kind of creepy really. Alice and Jasper were by the window next to Molly, Neville, Lupin and Tonks all watching the argument. Fred and George glared at their brother from the arms of the armchair which Emmett sat in his eyes looking up at me first. I could hear Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen planning to come find me.

"Nice going Ronald! Hermione's smashed." Ginny snapped causing all eyes to snap to us,

"H-Hang on Ginny." I said swaying, "In not that drunk."

"Your hammered." Luna replied,

"Okay, maybe a lil'. But I need to speaks to Carsile," I giggle at my mispronunciation, "Carlisle."

"No you need to go to bed!" Molly said getting up from her seat and marched over,

"N-N-No I don't," I groaned, "Carlisle! Carlisle! I gotta talk to you about…about…Jane…..J-Jane Volturi-"

My whole world went black.

* * *

I awoke a while later in Carlisle's office. I lifted my head and suddenly a sharp pain raised through it causing me to curse out loud. My jacket was no longer on but was hung on the back of the door, I reached out for the glass of water stationed at the side of my bed to sooth my dry throat but instead my eyes were drawn to the words scarred into my arm. I hate this war. Because of this scar I know the extent of hatred. I glared at the wall before remembering what happened last night. I stood up sharply causing my head to protest and walked out into the hall towards the back yard were everyone was. I was the centre of attention immediately their questions causing my head to throb.

"Carlisle!" I finally shouted out, "I need to say something. When I was at the bar I met Jane Volturi…."

I told them my story of what I was told at the pub and all remained silent until I'd finished.

"It could be a trap." Rosalie said,

"I doubt it. Jane's eyes are black in the memory, she wouldn't starve herself for any other reason." Edward pointed out,

Bloody hell I forgot to put my block back up.

"The Volturi hate us!" Bella snapped desperately,

"They hate Voldemort more." Lupin said, "We should try."

"Plus the break in will release all prisoners in the castle that could be the remaining Weasley's and….our boy." Tonk said uncharacteristically quietly,

"What do you think Carlisle?" I croaked,

He was silent for a few minuets, deep in thought.

"Well?" Fred said impatiently,

"What have we got to lose?"

* * *

A/N – Again: This is just something **I am doing for fun, it's not going to be my best work so **I hope your not expecting a masterpiece. R&R if you wanna, no flames please xx


	2. Breakdown

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER

Summary: The Death Eaters won at the battle of Hogwarts. As a result the survivors all spread into America and are aware Voldemort's army is on his way but thanks to the Cullen's they've been kept out for now yet not for long. While escaping from it all after a night of heartbreak Hermione meets a girl in a pub and befriends her, little does she know she's changed the entire battle plan by bringing in some key players. And it really is anyone's victory. Jane/OC and cannon couples (maybe more later on.) *Hopefully better than the description*

A/N – Thanks for all the positive feedback x

Seeing Sounds: Thank you x If enough people like the idea of Alec/Hermione I will defiantly do it! I wont put her back with Ron anyway xx

RW28: Sorry but I don't like Bella becoming bad because she plays a key role x Also I love the Harry/Ginny pairing, thanks for reviewing though and I hope you do read the rest but I understand if you don't xx

Black-cherry-blossoms98: Thank you x Here u are hot off word.

A/N – The sentences with stars are stuff I found on the Twilight wiki I have no idea if their real!

* * *

Jane's POV

As Hermione and I walked out of the bar I handed her both my address and the secret passage ways. I was going to tell her to give my brother my love when I heard Ryker, my mate, calling me. Many people would be shocked: Jane Volturi has a mate. Well it's a lot more complicated than that! He has a gift which could also be described as a curse. When he gets angry no matter about what he becomes ten times stronger, faster and can think quicker so nothing can stop him. Sadly with my….we'll say snarky ways, he'd lost his temper with me a few times. Because we were mates it always hurt him more than me but everyone in my coven thought it wasn't right. It was probably the first dysfunctional mating for vampires ever. But he was perfect to me when he was calm which was most of the time since he had learnt a lot of self control, plus when I was mortal my arranged wedding would have been a lot worse. I ran through the streets towards his voice, he sounded more irritated than mad. I did tell him where I was going! He's got no reason to be mad at me. I rounded the street corner and found him standing there, relief washing over his features when he saw me. He walked over to hug me but before he got closer I stopped him,

"Are you angry?"

"No, just got worried. Your not usually out this late." He said pulling me into the hug I took in his scent until he pulled away and ran a hand through his black hair, "I don't like you being scared of me."

That's the thing. He doesn't like hurting people but because he can't help it your never sure when his mood will switch.

"Don't worry Ryker. That's who you are and I wouldn't have you any other way!" I replied getting on my tiptoes and kissing his lips softly,

"If your sure. Oh Mary was really worried about where you went." Ryker added moving our conversation along,

"Sorry, I started talking to a witch," I looked around to see if anyone could hear us no one was around but a smell of Death Eaters wafted through the air, "I'll explain when we get home."

Ryker had obviously also smelt it so he gave a tight nod before grabbing my hand and running down the road. I like it when he holds my hand, he makes me feel safe. Mostly. After ten minuets or so we arrived back at our country side home. It was a large building which was painted white with big black crosses creating a diamond pattern on it. Leading to the red front door was a small cobblestone path surrounded by various flowers planted by our coven mother, Mary. A white fence showed the border of our front yard, freshly whitewashed only a few days ago. In the back yard was a large grassy area leading to a forest which were all part of out territory. Their was a well in the middle of the grass where we got our water (old fashioned was the way the coven leaders liked to do things) and also a small lake running behind it with lots of fish and animals that I would watch when I got bored or the others were feeding. We often swam in was a wooden bridge going over it where I would go to think through my worries. It was a truly lovely house.

Their were five people in my coven, Ryker excluded for not wanting to be anything but a loner. The leader of our coven was Nigel, he was a tall man with a large face and short brown hair. He was turned when he was thirty by a vampire just looking for a drink. The vampire had been unaware of the fact Nigel had been changed and just left him there to fend for himself. He was a quiet newborn and didn't want attention drawn to him. He was a good man who was always prepared to help anyone, he reminded me of Alec in the way that he'd never break a promise no matter how drastic it was. About a decade after his change he changed his mate Mary when she was only twenty nine. Mary had dark brown hair always up in a bun, she too was kind and considerate. She loved to garden gaining her the nickname 'Mary Mary quite contrary'. They were the parents I always wanted and they encouraged Cassidy, Ajax and I to call them such. Cassidy took on the role of my older sister as I couldn't remember what mine had been like in my mortal life, she was Irish. She was smart and quick to respond to any red hair jokes Ajax gave her. Ajax, like his name's meaning, was a strong person. He looked out for me in Alec's absence and took over the brotherly role. He was from Greece originally and had been teaching me to speak it lately, like Nigel he was tall but with long blonde hair. These people treated me like family so I did as well calling Cassidy sister and Ajax brother subconsciously at times.

We walked up to the door together and opened it as Ajax walked down stairs. He looked happy when he saw me and waved to Ryker. They were close friends so Ajax was the only other person besides me and Ryker that understood our relationship. I smiled at my 'brother'.

"Hello you two." He greeted continuing into the back room,

"Hey." Ryker replied,

I went to step forward but Ryker kept me in place, when I turned to ask him what was happening he pulled me closer with a happy smile.

"I love having you in my arms." He said,

"I love being in them." I answered honestly,

He widened his smile and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ah, Ah, ah! No kissing in the hallway!" Mary's voice spoke up from the living room doorway,

If I were human I'm sure my cheeks would be bright red. Very out of character for a so called 'sadistic' person.

"Sorry ma'am." Ryker smirked,

"Now Jane, where were you? We were all worried sick!" Mary said in an almost angry tone,

"I told you were I was. At the bar…" I filled them in with mine and Hermione's meeting and our deal.

"Oh thank goodness, we thought you'd gone on a rampage." Mary sighed looking at my black eyes,

"Not quite yet I'm afraid."

It was strange really. At first the starvation was the most difficult thing I'd ever done but with time I saw the burning sensation in my throat as pride, *the bags now appearing under my eyes as achievements and the weakness a peaceful alternative to what I was like before. The only downside was occasionally *I'd lose my mentality, not often because it'd only been a year but often enough to make people ponder my sanity. It was usually just my thoughts getting jumbled so I'd talk like a nutcase, unlike most vampires.

"Come on then come in to the living room," She said bustling us through, "Can't have you by the door all day."

The living was small and cosy with a fireplace opposite the door and a bookshelf next to it. On the wooden floor was placed a circular blue rug which took up most of the room apart from the left corner where the couch and television were placed, the couch currently occupied by Ajax, Cassidy and Nigel.

"Hello children." Nigel said turning to look at us, "Coming to watch television with us?"

"If there's room." Ryker replied putting his hand in mine,

"Of course." Nigel smiled,

I opened my mouth and thanked him but they all looked at me confused. What was it? All I said was thanks? I must have looked equally puzzled because they all exchanged a worried look amongst themselves.

"Could you repeat that?" Cassidy asked kindly,

I did.

"Jane, say a sentence." Mary said looking scared, "Say your name."

When I spoke I heard it, utter gibberish "Hxcdbkh."

Suddenly my throat burned an immense pain, like fire was being thrown down my throat. It took my by surprise so I let go on Ryker and had an un-vampiric gasp for air even though I didn't need it. Mary and Ryker grabbed me by the shoulders but everything they said sounded like gibberish. They were all speaking to me but I couldn't make out the words, the fire was spreading now too. Almost my entire body was engulfed in it. I felt my legs go out from under me so Ryker and Mary laid me on the floor concern all over their pale faces.

Then the blaze burning my body felt familiar. Like I'd felt it before. I screwed my eyes shut in a wince but when I opened them I was no longer in the living room. I was in the town square of my old village, laying on a hard material as two strong men held me down. The noise was horrendous, all the people who had come to watch were shouting at us. Horrible things. Some men accused me of 'laying with Satan himself' and my brother of being 'Satan' while the women said things like 'only such beauty can be given by pure evil'. I could also pick out my mothers sobs from somewhere in the crowd while my Father shouted his lung raw in anger of 'innocent children being tried as devil spawn'. I lifted my head so I could see my other four siblings all crying as the watched us, apart from my eldest brother who was shouting abuse like the other village men.

I could feel my heart beat once more in my ears as a tall strong man tied me to a wooden plank. It was my witch trial. I looked to my left to see my brother in the same treatment, being bound on to the filthy wooden cross. His eyes were on me; well, on the tears trickling from my mortal eyes. When both of us were fastened to the wood we were put upright to look over the crowd of townsfolk. A lit torch was lifted high before being brought down on to the straw surrounding the bottom of my stake. I looked over to my brother and attempted to reach his hand, as we both struggled to reach each other I felt the heat rise. The crackling of the fires got louder, I saw Alec screw his eyes tightly shut to block out the pain he's about to endure.

And me?

I felt anger.

Towards all those in front of me. They had killed us for doing nothing wrong. We were innocent! They will pay for hurting my brother and I, I vow it. One day I would get revenge. I promise.

"Jane." A voice called from the distance,

"Jane!" It was closer now,

"JANE!"

I was brought back to reality by my mates concerned voice. I couldn't move, I didn't have the energy. I blinked to show him I was back to normal, still not trusting myself to talk. He smiled softly before dropping my hand and getting up of the bed I realized I was on. He grabbed a packet from the chair in the corner which was filled with a dark red liquid. He opened it and a heavenly sent filled my nose.

"Feed Jane." He pleaded holding the packet out to me,

My throat burned.

My voice was dry.

I was starving.

I was going crazy.

But I still said, "No."

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed it x Please r&r but no flames xx


End file.
